It is known to place a gas pressure flow regulator between the source of gas under pressure and the industrial or home device or appliance to which said gas is fed, such as a burner, torch, stove, heater, etc. This includes the tubes or cylinders containing industrial gasses under pressure. These known gas pressure regulators, or flow regulators, are generally a flattened disk shape body with an entrance and an outlet, within which it is housed a diaphragm calibrated to allow the passage of a flow of gas to said appliance to which said gas is being fed, at a steady pressure, with a constant and controlled rate.
One of the many problems encountered in the course of the use of said regulators counter or prevent the issue of an excess flow of gas, usually at a higher pressure, provoked, among other reasons, either by damage or severance of the tube or conduit connecting the source of gas to the appliance, or by failure of this same device or appliance, including the eventual shattering or damage to said gas regulator's feeds. In all said cases, the gas will be released at a larger volume and/or pressure, flooding the space (e.g., a room where said appliance is installed) and my cause fires, explosions, etc. with damage to property and persons.
Another drawback of these known regulators is given at the moment a device or appliance is being connected to the source of gas or supply line. At present, in order to be able to perform safely said connection it is necessary to close the stopcock feeding said gas from said source, thus preventing a sudden release of gas under pressure, and if by any reason said check valve is placed at a far distance, from said connection, to close timely said valve may constitute an inconvenience. The same can be argued when the supply line is already connected to a gas flow regulator, because if said connection is being performed with said stopcock in an “open” position, the user may face risks.
To date there are no known in the art safety devices placed between the under pressure gas source and the appliance supplied with said gas which allows for an automatic blocking or closure of said gas source when faced with a sudden excess of the nominal gas flow rate; further, it is also unknown to have a device that, upon said blocking, may at the same time provide the means to reset the nominal fluid gas flow conditions without having the dissemble part of the valve, or to close the taps and/or closing the line of conduit of gas delivery, being this resetting performed within the same security valve by means of a simple resetting operation performed without the need of any special tool, in a simple and one step operation,